


【贾农】青春期和性幻想和他

by NINESJIU



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【贾农】青春期和性幻想和他

Justin回到宿舍的时候，紧闭的浴室中传来断断续续的水声。

他没有在意，以为那大约只是练习回来的舍友在洗澡罢了。随手把擦汗的毛巾甩在了床上，他对着宿舍里那面不大的全身镜再次练习了几次killing part 要做的动作。

浴室里面水声停下的时候，Justin练到一个转身，软软的低哑音调从浴室的门缝传出来，让他脚下一歪，险些摔倒。

是地面太滑了。

“不好意思，有人吗？可以帮我拿一下浴巾吗？可能被我挂在那边的架子上。”

不属于自己宿舍任何一个人的声音。Justin愣了几秒，环顾四周确认了一下摆设，没走错。

但他知道那是谁，他太知道了。

随手捞起架子上的浴巾，他走到浴室门口，犹豫着，最终还是敲了敲门。

“陈立农？”

“Justin?”里面的人好像有些诧异的语气，“不好意思，借你们浴室用一下，林彦俊又把热水洗没了。刚刚有问正廷，他说可以。”

“我不急。”他说，“浴巾给你。”

细白的手腕从门缝中探出来，带着里面湿漉漉的温热水汽。Justin没有说什么，沉默地把浴巾放在了陈立农的手上，在松手的时候，无意中触摸到了一小片柔软而温暖的肌肤。

他的手腕又白又脆弱，青青紫紫的血管就这样清晰可见地微微凸起缠绕着，好像他用一些力气就可以折断了。

他用什么沐浴露，还是洗发水？像是春天无数种野花的甜味混合在一起让人想深吸一口气的味道，又像冬天里难得的晴日阳光洒下来的味道。很香。

他的思维很混乱，他大脑中莫名其妙的比喻句一个又一个冒出来，不知不觉在浴室前面站了很久。

反应过来的时候，他像触电一样惊慌地躲开了。

青春期太可怕了。他这么想着。

他好像有点硬了。

 

青春期不算是突如其来的，它总是一个渐变的过程。

Justin想不明白为什么人都要经过青春期，好像在这个时期你的所有欲望和迷茫都要像运动的活火山一样每天在内心深处翻滚着小型爆发几次。

这个过程是慢慢变得严重起来的，不知不觉，十六岁，  
他默默地看着无可救药的冲动在心底生根发芽。

他的青春期是在压抑的练习中逐渐到来的，压力、压抑，然后就是爆发。他的青春期伴随着自己也无法解释的强烈性欲，但只是在深夜的梦中悄然来临，然后他起床，悄悄地在舍友熟睡的清晨处理掉所有的痕迹。

他不知道是哪条线路偏离了轨道，他的梦中充满了让他脸红心跳、手足无措的情欲和爱语。只是对象不是任何一个身材火辣的女人，而是和自己差不了多大的男孩子。

陈立农。

他觉得自己简直可笑极了，哪怕他梦到朱正廷，梦到范丞丞，他都能给自己一个合理的解释，也许，只是待在一起的时间过多了让他精神错乱。但是为什么是陈立农呢？他想不明白——即是这是他自己的潜意识决定的，但他想不明白。

他和陈立农也许只是点头之交吧？认识这个人罢了。有时在走廊上撞到的两人，因为过于疲惫，甚至都懒得抬头看对方一眼。

唯一的一次亲密接触——大概说不上亲密接触吧。那是等级评价的后台，他不知道出于什么心态想去安慰这个因为自己成绩太好而掉金豆的小哥哥，半开玩笑的“A在对我招手哎”后，被同团的哥哥们拉走，他恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼破涕为笑的穿着粉色衬衣的少年，轻轻用口型说了一句：加油。

不要哭，你笑起来的样子比较耀眼哦。

但他没想到，这样纯洁的初次见面，会慢慢变成埋藏在他内心的欲望根源。

Justin用手指敲击着桌面，浴室的门被人推开，潮湿的水汽和白雾从另一个世界涌出来。他转头，陈立农穿着到膝盖的短裤，线条流畅的小腿裸露在外面，上半身的T恤因为身体没有完全擦干而半贴在身上，勾勒着纤细的腰身和平坦的小腹。他拿雪白的浴巾胡乱擦着头发，水珠甩到四面八方，不少润湿了胸前的衣料。

他原来就这样瘦吗？Justin不由这么想着。他记得陈立农原本是有些肉的，只是——大概是大厂的艰苦生活让大家都不太好过吧。

陈立农看到他，礼貌地冲他点了点头，小声说了一句“谢谢，我先走喽”。

Justin看着他的背影，疯狂的想法无法自制地冒出来。他想，如果从后面抱着陈立农做爱，一定好极了。

T恤下面细白的腰，可能会有两个可爱的腰窝吧，他想舔舐那里，亲吻那里，听他因为敏感而抑制不住的小声呻吟。然后他进入，掐着那截柔软的腰身或者圆润的臀瓣冲击脆弱的蜜穴。在他不顾一切的疯狂撞击中，那人的臀肉撞上他的髋骨，肌肤相贴的奇妙触感是火热的、让人心跳加速的。

他忍不住想和他接吻，可是他在陈立农的身后，眼前只有对方汗湿的脊背。于是他俯下身，顺着那截颈椎舔吻他的后颈，或者在衣服能遮住的地方留下属于自己的印记。

房门咔哒关上的声音恰好把他的思绪拉了回来。

“Shit!”

他小声嘟囔了一句，把滴血一样的脸颊藏进了双臂之间。

他不能再见到陈立农了，他想。可是又总是下意识去关注那个人的一举一动。

《Firewalking》的舞台，他穿着粉色的连帽衫，找回自我的耀眼光芒让人那么心动。他乖巧的发型，纯净无瑕的眼神，好像一个不谙世事的初中生，甚至比Justin还要年幼的样子。

如果他真的是比自己还要小的小朋友。

Justin想不明白为什么自己很想摧毁这种脆弱的稚气，如果对方是年下的话，他说不定就更加想要欺负他了。

穿着校服裤和连帽衫的男生乖巧地扶着他的大腿，跪在他的西装裤中间，用牙齿轻轻扯下他的拉链。

他勃起的性器打在那张白皙的小脸上，让他惊呼一声，慌张地扶好，像一只受惊的小猫一样伸出半截舌尖舔弄着龟头。他很青涩，不论是身体还是心理，他被自己哄诱，做着这个年龄不该做的事情。

他不会口交，只是卖力的舔着阴茎的每一道沟壑，亲吻着顶端的小孔，这种隔靴搔痒一般的感觉令Justin感到不耐烦，挺身坚决地把自己送进温热的口腔中，在男孩抬眼看他的惊慌眼神中有些粗暴地拉过对方的手安抚尚且露在外面的一截肉棒。

“帮我吸出来吧，宝贝。”他忍不住粗喘着，手指插入皱着眉吞吐着他的欲望的男孩子柔软的发间。

他乖巧地过分，尽管已经难受到无法承受，还是顺从地吞吐着手下跳动的欲望，牙齿被他小心翼翼地收着，只有层层软肉和灵活的舌贴着口中的敏感。

Justin仰起头，在酥麻的感觉涌上脊柱的瞬间把牛奶喂给了需要长身体的小朋友。

“Justin.”

他听到他的小朋友眼眶红红地含着泪水唤他。

他伸出指尖，拭去了男孩嘴角一抹诱人的乳白色，把他揽进怀里。

“乖，叫Justin哥哥好吗？”

在汹涌的浪潮褪去的一瞬间，他猛然站起身来，全世界只剩下他不规则的急促呼吸声。不远处的陈立农在和木子洋这个大高个玩着幼稚的握手游戏，笑弯了眼睛，这让他瞬间冷下了脸。

脚下冰凉的矿泉水被他狠狠仰头灌下大半瓶，他在一边队友诧异的目光下烦躁地把空瓶子扔到一边，深吸了一口气。

如果你对一个人有着很深、很深的欲望，那么你是否就是喜欢这个人呢？

他想大概不是吧，因为这没有道理。

但是喜欢一个人需要道理吗？

青春期的少年想不明白。

别别扭扭地把自己贴在了《It's Ok》的rapper位置上，Justin心中有一万个把握，他们可以在最后的舞台合作一次，也许近距离的相处，能帮他找到他想要的答案。

可是陈立农最后却在大家目瞪口呆的神情中选择了《Mack Daddy》的rap部分。

Justin不止一次地假借上厕所或者教训范丞丞的名义跑去《Mack Daddy》组的练习室，偷偷地从门口探着脑袋偷窥陈立农练舞。

蔡徐坤和朱正廷给这首歌编了性感的舞步，顶胯是必不可少的一部分。

可是陈立农别说做好顶胯了，光是谈起这个词都要脸红半天。青涩的少年完全不像其他人一样游刃有余，可是又不想拖大家后腿，只是在练习室一遍遍重复着暧昧的姿势。

他练了多久，Justin就看了多久。

他看那柔软灵活的腰肢扭动着，在空气中划出好看的弧度。他喘息着断断续续地哼唱着歌词，香汗淋漓的样子倒是很符合这首歌的气氛。

Justin咽了咽口水。

蔡徐坤和他一起在练习，鸭舌帽和口罩把他的脸遮得严严实实的，他看了一眼陈立农，很自然地扶上少年的腰，声音低沉温柔：

“错了。”

“怎么做？”陈立农擦了一把汗，转头问他。

于是蔡徐坤从后面扶着陈立农的腰，示意他跟着他胯部的动作。

两个人暧昧地紧贴在一起，联系着不怎么纯洁的姿势，也许在他们眼里并不算什么，Justin却看红了眼。

他多想那个人是自己，他紧紧贴着陈立农的脊背，手下扶着他的腰胯，这样近的距离，他随便一点动作，兴奋的性器就能撞进陈立农的臀缝。

他会比蔡徐坤教得好的。

陈立农被他按在练习室的落地镜上，被迫眼睁睁看着他从后面插入。黑色的练习裤滑落在地上，他握着少年可怜巴巴吐着前精的肉棒快速撸动着，又堵住了前面的马眼不准他射。后面粗大的阴茎打桩一样撞入甬道深处，把人顶得向前贴去，奈何前面是巨大的落地镜挡着。

“看看你的样子。”他诱哄道。

陈立农睁眼就可以看到自己全身粉红，表情淫乱的模样，他面皮薄，一定会害羞地挣扎起来，可是却被他的肉棒欺负得无法动弹。于是他不再反抗，努力地扭着脖子转头吻他。

他们在练习室里肆无忌惮地做爱，练习室承载了这么多汗水和梦想，如今却被他们糜乱的淫液和精液污染。

他在后台看着《MackDaddy》的舞台时，又这样想了一次，只不过这一次的背景，是在万众瞩目的灯光下。

他更加无可救药了。

但他并不是那个在性幻想中强势地压着陈立农操干的上位，现实里，他只不过是一个有些羞涩的十六岁少年。

他也只能在陈立农一步一步走过来拥抱他的时候，给他一个礼貌却生疏的祝贺拥抱。

可是他的欲念要把他逼疯了。

他在黑暗中摩挲着陈立农滑嫩的脸颊，想要亲吻下去，可是又不敢动作，反反复复中，他心跳如鼓，快速地在光洁的额头上啄了一下。

上帝啊，平时幻想的画面一个比一个大胆，可是现实中，仅仅是这样一个小动作，却差点让他的心脏从胸膛跳出来。

“Justin...”

他听到陈立农在梦中呢喃着什么，他慌张地起身想要逃跑，下一秒却被擒住了手腕。

“对...不起，”他低下头结结巴巴，“对不起。”

“我有个问题早就想问你了。”

陈立农坐起身，松开了被他攥得发红的手腕，改成和不敢看他的少年十指相扣。

这样的动作也是难以挣脱呢。

手像情侣一样握在一起，Justin象征性地抽了几下，无果。他捂着半边脸，认命地准备听到陈立农接下来的指责。

“你是不是...喜欢我？”陈立农轻声问着，“是我自作多情也没关系的，对不起。”

“我不是！”Justin迅速拔高了音调，但又在想到什么的时候默默地软了语气，“我是...”

“到底是还是不是啊？”

“你不可以问我这么多，我不想回答！”黄明昊干脆一鼓作气，把陈立农压在了床上，手腕被他紧紧摁在了对方头顶。

“那我不问了。”

陈立农并不生气，只是笑眼盈盈地看着他，乖巧地任由他用一个别扭的姿势压制住了自己。

就像他无数的梦里一样乖。

“你不会想知道的...我想对你做的事。”他有些懊恼地把脑袋埋在陈立农的侧颈，闻着那里淡淡的令人安心的沐浴露香气。

“是哦...”他听到身下的人轻笑出声。

然后自己的项链被纤细的手指勾住，他迫于那股力量不得不侧过头，两个人之间的距离不多不少，刚刚好停在了唇瓣相触的位置。

“那你早就想做的事情，用行动告诉我吧。”

后来他们毫无顾忌地吻在一起，Justin的手颤抖着去解陈立农的衣扣，却怎么也不得章法，在慌乱之际，一双温柔的手附上了他的手，帮他解开了那些阻挡他们肌肤相贴的阻碍。

那张床在彻夜的疯狂中被糟蹋得乱七八糟，他们在淫靡的味道中相拥着睡去，又在醒来看到对方的第一眼，重燃欲火。

 

Justin站在舞台上，灯光还没有亮起来，右手边穿着黑色衬衣，难得戴上了眼镜，显得格外性感的哥哥正做着演出准备，他轻轻扭动了几下僵硬的脖颈，Justin在黑暗中，不知为何清晰地感受到了那人额角的汗珠顺着他曲线完美的下颌滑落，经过他吞咽动作中上下滑动的喉结，钻进他的衣领。

Justin突然有些唇干舌燥，他往右边挪动了几步，把耳麦别到一边，在陈立农耳边轻轻呼了一口气。

“今晚和我一个房间好吗？”他停顿了一下，又补充到，“想射在你的眼镜上。”

他的手暧昧地划过陈立农的臀部线条，他看到镜片后面那双因为酝酿感情而变得迷离的眼睛嗔怪地瞥了他一眼，但是粉色的舌尖却伸了出来，无意识地舔了舔唇瓣。

一边拍掉他的手，一边在他要离开的时候，若有似无地勾了勾他的小指。

滚烫的温度。

Justin突然明白了一件事，其实他早该明白的。

他羞于启齿的青春期和性幻想，大概不是只有他自己正在经历吧。


End file.
